


American Valkyrie

by FitzK5204



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Genderbending, Other, figuring out identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzK5204/pseuds/FitzK5204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the clone loki created was female? What if Jack decided to allow her to stay? What if she decided to use talents that Jack hid? Major AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Valkyrie

Dear Journal,  
Yes, a journal.....It was Carter's idea, and that's what story I'm sticking to. I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, never forget the second L, of the United States Air Force, but not really. I am the Loki made clone, but he had fucked up and made me a female or had just wanted to have a concubine that had Jack's DNA, or something else entirely but I'm not going there. That had thrown everyone for a loop. Thor said I had to stay with Jack, so emancipated minor was out of the question, which caused our original plan to go down the toilet. Well everyone was dicussing what to do, like I couldn't hear them and wasn't in the same room, I took the initiative and asked Carter for a female 101 crash course (somethings you just don't learn in health class). That was three weeks ago. So now, I'm stuck in a house that is, but isn't mine, going to school as is enforced by the law for my physical age, and dealing with at least thirty years of male memories, well living as a 16 year old girl. This is just going to be a piece of cake, ain't it?  
Signed,  
Jocelyn "Jackie" O'Neill

Jackie sighed as she clicked her pen closed, and shut the spiralled bound book that was serving as her journal (Jack had tried to lighten the mood by buying her a frou frou pink one, it was left burning on his desk on base and she had "borrowed" money from his wallet to buy this one). It had been Carter's idea to keep a journal, something or other about dealing with psychological and emotional issues that could pop up because of the situation she was in. Situation, Jackie snorted at the thought, more like SNAFU times a billion, but hey they could have disposed of her on site, so she wasn't complaining too much .

Jackie lied back on the bed she was sitting on, and stared at the cieling of what had been untill recently the guest room. Her hair was still damp from her shower which was what she had become accustomed to doing before her nightly journal entry, she had also changed into the boyshorts and tank combo that she had come to favour as her pajamas . She placed her journal gently beside the lamp on her nightstand, which was casting the only light in the room. She sighed again trying to equate her room and where she was, as the same place. It always failed. During this contemplation, she brought up the thoughts of all her other problems. 

Jack was only had minor knowledge of one of them, since he was busy on base (he pratically lived their since she showed up) and was only called in to be present when she was in trouble at school.She had made a mental list of her problems, sometime during the second week of her existence. She had already memorized it, and new it off by heart: 

PROBLEM #1: GENDER!  
PROBLEM #2: Age  
PROBLEM #3: Daily Life  
PROBLEM #4: STARGATE  
PROBLEM #5: Sexuality  
PROBLEM #6: NID  
Not exactly in that order, but the point had been mentally made.

Problem 1 was hard, even with Carter's crash course and she still had to catch herself on almost slip ups. Most of them being almost using the boys restroom. Buying a whole new wardrobe, instead of just skivving by with smaller sized thing of what Jack usually worn outside of work. She honestly didn't mind the buying stuff part, deciding on a tomboy look before any objections could be heard from the peanut gallery. She had even not put up a fuss when Carter had thrown in a few skirts and dresses. She had only complained when it had come to the buying of undergarments, Teal'c had to bring her back after her mad dash to the car. 

Problem 2 was mostly only an annoyance when she wasn't at home. She was mostly getting annoyed when it came to driving, drinking alcohol, and being forced to be around kids by her guidance counselor since she was basically a self-made social outcast. Her trigger finger was also getting a workout, since she had to hold back when she heard 'Your just growing up through a phase and dealing with urges you don't understand'. The only urge she truley was having was one to kill the woman, with a shot between the eyes. 

For Problem 3, it was basically because of having a military mindset, well on a teenager's schedule. Also she had to deal with old habits and patterns showing up, like bathroom routine and almost heading for Jack's room instead of her own. This allowed her to enjoy Phys.Ed class immensely, up untill it was time to change back after hitting the showers. It always hurt her heart a bit to be putting on a graphic t-shirt and skinny jeans, instead of a uniform. 

The fourth problem stemmed from her age and body, giving challenges from training in her usual fighting styles and entering the program itself. Knowledge is power, worst lie ever to be told Danny. Knowing the moves and being able to perform them efficently without hurting herself were two completly different things. 

The fifth problem was for sometime in the future, repression was something she knew she could do very well, no matter the age. Her decision on partner would also effect Jack in a lot of ways, so that was her excuse if anyone in the know asked if she noticed anyone at school. The ick factor of somewhat being older then anyone she did pick was there as well. 

The final problem, was the NID. They were a nuisance and a problem for the Stargate program. They were also a major danger to herself, if they ever got a blood or DNA test from legal or otherwise, it could endager her life alongside that of all members of the program.

Jackie heaved a final sigh, as she reached over to turn off the lamp. She closed her eyes, and with those thoughts once again swirling around her head, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, even though she knew that was total bullshit, she took comfort from the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. Constructive criticism is always recommended. I hope you all enjoy reading.


End file.
